Close To You
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: Cody's in love and nobody even comes close to his girl. Cody/Maryse A Oneshot/Songfic.


**A/N**

_HELLO._

_This is my first one shot._

_Obviously the bits in BOLD & ITALIC are the song._

_The song I used is **Close To You - JLS**_

_You should all check it out. Its so lovely._

_So anyway, I hope you like it :)_

* * *

_**London, Paris, Tokyo**_

_**Thinking of you wherever I go**_

_**And I close my eyes, your by my side**_

Cody Runnels opened his hotel room door after a busy night. He had to wrestle Chris Masters and boy was that a hard job. Cody threw himself onto the bed and sighed. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Been on a different brand meant he now had a completely different schedule and rarely saw her as much. Tonight he was in London whilst she was all the way back in America. All he seemed to do was think about her. He closed his eyes and saw a flash of blonde hair and imagined her been there next to him. Oh how he missed those nights.

_**A thousand miles cant keep us apart**_

_**Your tender words serenade my heart**_

_**And you keep me smiling, perfect timing**_

_**I wish that you were here with me tonight  
**_

He heard his phone ringing and answered it rolling over onto his side.

"Hey baby. I missed you today," he heard her voice and his heart started beating a whole lot faster.

"Well, I missed you too. How are you gorgeous?" He asked as he made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"Im fine. I miss you so much. I love you, you know that right?" Her thick French accent obviously noticeable. Yes, it was the one and only Maryse Ouellet. Cody had been dating her for well over a year now and was deeply in love with the woman. He couldn't help but smile at her comment. Everything she said made him smile.

"Oh Maryse. I wish you were here with me.. It's just not the same without you."

_**See, I've travelled all around the world now**_

_**And I've seen so many beautiful girls now **_

_**But somehow, no-one ever comes close to you**_

_**You know I've been to many different places**_

_**And I've seen so many pretty faces**_

_**But baby no-one ever comes close to you  
**_

Another day, another country. Cody was now touring Australia with the Smackdown brand. He had girls running up to him left, right and centre. He wasn't gonna deny, they were beautiful but nobody compared to his Maryse. No matter where he went, how pretty the girls were nobody was as beautiful as she was. Her amazing platinum blonde hair, her gorgeous hazel eyes. She was just simply stunning. No other girl would compare to her in his eyes.

_**Planes and trains through sun and rain**_

_**Another hotel, another day breaks**_

_**And I'm on my way, I called to say**_

_**I wish that you were here with me tonight  
**_

Cody couldn't count the endless planes and train journeys he had to take just to get back to America. The weather was on and off. Rain, hail, snow, sun. It was all getting rather depressing. At least he was in the same Country as his Maryse now.

He woke up to the sun breaking through the window in his hotel room. Another day of work without Maryse in sight. He rolled out of bed, got himself dressed and picked his cell up.

Once he reached the elevator he decided to give her a call whilst he was on his way to the arena. It rang three times and there was no answer. He was gonna have to leave a voicemail.

Cody sighed. "Hey gorgeous. Looks like I got your voicemail which must mean your busy. I just wanna say I wish you could be at the show tonight. I miss you like crazy. I love you so much." He hung up the phone and carried on to the arena.

**And it feels like, you are always with me on these long nights**

**In another lonely city, you are right here, right now.**

**Cos in my mind I never left at all.**

Cody sat in his locker room after another long night. Well, the nights always felt longer when she wasn't here with him. Somehow, tonight it felt like she was actually there but there was no way that was possible she was over a hundred miles away.

He stood up and wiped his face with the towel had over his bare shoulders. It was gonna be another lonely night in this lonely city. He sighed as he picked up his bottle of water and turned around to see her. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was right here, right now. He knew he felt her there somehow earlier that night.

"Maryse, what are you doing here?" Cody asked with the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't believe it. She was actually here. After weeks and weeks of not seeing her she was stood right in front of him.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" Maryse grinned as she took a step towards him. Cody wrapped his arms around her smaller frame as she tangled hers into his dark hair. There lips met in a soft, mind blowing kiss. It felt like he'd never left her at all.

_**See, I've travelled all around the world now**_

_**And I've seen so many beautiful girls now**_

_**But somehow no one ever comes close to you**_

Maryse pulled away from the kiss and wiped the lip-gloss she'd left off Cody's lips. She leant into his chest as he stroked her back.

"I hope you havent been looking at any other girls whilst you've been away travelling all over the world," Maryse slightly giggled, knowing the reaction she'd get from Cody.

"Oh, pleaseeee babe. Nobody ever comes close to you."

_**You know I've been to many different places**_

_**And I've seen so many pretty faces**_

_**But baby, no one ever comes close to you.**_

* * *

**A/N**

_So... What'd you think?_

_Should I write more oneshots? I enjoyed writing this one._

_So yeah,leave me requests. It could be quite fun._

_PLEASE REVIEW. It would mean a lot :)_


End file.
